Kion the Lion Cub
Kion the Lion Cub and Friends is Arthurrulez's TV Show Spoof of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends will Appear in Google Drive Only! Cast: *Thomas - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Edward - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Gordon - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Bertie - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Emily - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Sir Topham Hatt - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Percy - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Harold The Helicopter - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Cranky - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Diesel 10 - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Diesel - Steele (Balto) *Toby - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Donald and Douglas - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Duncan - Iago (Aladdin) *George - King Somba (My Little Pony) *Bill and Ben - Lightning Mcqueen and Mater (Cars) *Jack - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Henry - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *James - Tiago (Rio 2) *Duck - Donkey (Shrek) *Oliver - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Toad - Mr Toad (Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Splatter and Dodge - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Terrence - Khumba *Lady Hatt - Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Couches - Various Animals *Troublesome Trucks - Crocodiles (The Lion King/The Lion Guard), Hyenas (The Lion King/The Lion Guard), Vultures (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) and Monkeys (Rio) *Annie and Clarabel - Adult Faline (Bambi) and Giselle (Open Season) *Henrietta - Sally (Cars) *Butch - Manny (Ice Age) *Daisy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *BoCo - Tantor (Tarzan) *Owl - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Hiro - Mbeyea (The Lion Guard) *Bear - Boog (Open Season) *& More! Gallery Kion-large.png|Kion as Thomas Tiago.png|Tiago as James Fuli lion guard.png|Fuli as Emily Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad as Toad Steele.png|Steele as Devious Diesel Tantor.gif|Tantor as BoCo Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning Mcqueen Martin (tow mater).png|and Mater as Bill and Ben Skippy4.gif|Skippy as Toby Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Harold the Helicopter Iago.gif|Iago as Duncan Manny in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Manny as Butch Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Percy Boog open season martin lawrence.png|Boog as Bear King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Sir Topham Hatt Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg|Oliver as Oliver Imagecb.jpg|Cub Bagheera as Edward Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg|Various Animals as Coaches Janja in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Janja as Diesel 10 Beshte in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Besthe as Gordon Faline in Bambi.jpg|Faline Giselle.jpg|and Giselle as Annie and Clarabell Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Cranky Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tanya as Rosie Hathi-jungle-cubs-25.9.jpg|Young Colonel Hathi as Henry and More! Episode List: *Season 1 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 2 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 3 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 4 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 5 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 6 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 7 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) *Season 8 (Kion the Lion Cub & Friends) Category:Arthurrulez Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Kion the Lion Cub & Friends